Deflagrable
by Lampazo
Summary: It’s apparent to everyone but them even now. Maybe, one day they’ll realize it too. Maybe, they will kill each other before. **Shikatema, AU**


**A/N:** Written for TaintedMoonlight to support her while struggling with her computer virus.

This vignette is a companion to her fic "Of words and fire"(check it out now, if you haven't already), completely follows it's plotline(so, obviously, it's AU) and can be considered as it's prequel. Through it's also able to stand on it's own.

Unbetaed, it is, and written at one sitting, but it's always worth a try, isn't it?

* * *

**Title: **Deflagrable.

**Summary**: It's apparent to everyone but them even now. Maybe, one day they'll realize it too. Maybe, they will kill each other before.

* * *

"… Struck by lighting, crushed by fallen wardrobe, drown in sewerage sys…"

"Would you just STOP. We kinda got the idea, y'know." Tenten rolled her eyes and popped another rather impressive bubble.

Sakura lazily poked half-melted pink puddle of ice-cream on her plate. "Yeah, what's with auto-da-fe lines? We all know you are crazy bitch, but really, Suna."

"Oh come on, Sakura, like she doesn't pull on a Jack the Ripper every time it concerns Shikam…"

"Don't." Temari slammed her fist in the table. Several cups jumped with pitiful clinking. "Mention. This. Name. Let's just drop it."

Tenten shrugged. "Sure thing. You were the one ranting 'bout it anyway."

Temari just barred teeth. "Fuck it."

She tried to breath evenly and concentrated on straightening Hershey's foil. After approximately seven seconds of harassing the silver piece gave up and broke of. "The asshole!"

"Here she goes again."

"Cool down, Tem, it's not like he has done something…" Sakura thoughtfully observed her spoon before licking it.

"My point exactly! He haven't done anything! _Anything_! Like I'm a little pest and he's a damn Dalai-lama or something!"

"Most people call it mature behavior." Tenten wrinkled her nose, "You were screaming at him like a banshee, so what did you expect, to kick you?"

"If I was on his place, I would sure kick! If I was being insulted? Fuck yes."

"Somehow I hold no doubts in this."

"What did you say, Pinkhead?!"

"Nothing, nothing, who cares."

"By the way, there was no point in screaming your head out on first place, Tem." Tenten paused to clean some popped gum leftovers from her nose, "He merely advised you to be more cold-hearted on debates, that's all."

"That's all?!" the blonde fumed, "Like hell some pathetic twit can order me around! And by the way, I _am_ cold-blooded. "Composed" is my middle name!"

Tenten snickered. "Sure, and pigs can fly."

"Speaking of devil, where is Ino?"

Sakura coughed. No one answered.

"Since what time Yamanaka's whereabouts became national secret?"

Hinata, mute during the previous talk, raised her head from the milkshake and told mildly and almost reluctantly, "Ino said she had to… um… do some stuff, so she would catch up with us later."

Temari's face darkened "Is this…stuff… by any chance connected with the pineapple jerk?"

Hinata twirled some strands of hair around finger. "I… don't think so."

"You don't think?"

"Stop threatening Hina, Suna," Sakura interjected, "Ino is currently in debates club, talking to Shikamaru and apologizing for your _composed_ behavior."

"She is WHAT?"

"That is why exactly we haven't told you before," sighed Tenten.

"Why?"

"Because of this."

"Because of WHAT this? Stop talking riddles, Ten, it pisses me off, and I'm on my limit already."

"And they say you are intelligent. Because you would freak out, dummy!"

"Oh course I would! Why the hell should Ino apologize for me?"

"Tell you a secret – when you insult people, then get insulted." Sakura stated, gaining a nod from Tenten and Hinata.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"And Ino is unlucky enough to be Nara's close friend, being your friend at the same time."

"You could drop the second half."

"Hold your witty remarks for a moment, Temari, do you even understand, what Sakura is implying?"

Temari rubbed her chin. "…Not really."

"Thought so. Well, try to think about it – you both are her friends, you insult her friend, and?.."

"…And?"

"Nah, try to understand, how does she feel with you always making her choose between two of you!"

Temari, puzzled, lifted brows, "Choose? Me?"

No one said anything.

She had pondered the thought for a couple of minutes, perplexed. "…Oh."

Hinata suddenly pointed beside Tenten's back, "Hey, here they are."

Temari turned her head and sourly grunted, "Oh, great, Team Ponytail in all it's glory."

Ino approached the table, Shikamaru, emanating aura of slight irritation to the world in general, in tow.

Temari sighed and stood up with blank expression on her face. "Nara."

He folded his hands. "Nice to know you still remember my name. What?"

She chewed her lower lip for a moment and exhaled "… I didn't mean to be rude today."

Ino stopped mid-seating next to Hinata. Everyone stared.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I didn't meant to be rude!" – Temari repeated, slightly more firm. – "…Sorry."

Tenten and Sakura exchanged quick bemused glances.

Shikamaru ached left brow and looked at Ino, "Have you drugged her or something?"

Temari twitched. And then snapped. "Why, you dickhead! I was trying to be polite, and you had to ruin everything!"

"It's not my fault being polite is so out of character for you, no one believes it!"

"It's just scantiness of your damn mind that doesn't allow you to believe it!"

"You _do _realize you're saying it to the person who had outspoken you on debates just yesterday, don't you?"

"The paradox that just keeps disturbing me!"

Not bothering to listen anymore, Ino resumed settling next to Hinata and waved to waitress. "Ma-an, get a room already, will they?"

"I have to say you have major anger management issues, care to visit a psychiatrist?"

"The way you piss me off, it's a fucking miracle I haven't become mental yet, fruitcake!"

Tenten averted her eyes from the self-absorbed duo and turned to Sakura. "and here I thought something was about to change."

The latter just shrugged. "It was worth a shot, anyway."

* * *

**A/N2:** Because they are just like that. And because Ino needs more love.


End file.
